


VID: Bang Bang

by purplefringe



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: An Athos/Milady vid to a cover of Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) by Nico Vega. Made post S2.





	VID: Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: contains some violence and, er, an extremely unhealthy relationship.


End file.
